


Post-Partum Intimacy

by Devils_Official



Series: A/B/O Verse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loving Banter, M/M, Male Lactation, Oral Sex, Post Mpreg, Soft Space Husbands, but not as a kink; babies gotta eat yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official
Summary: Lotor feels a little self-conscious after the birth of their first child; Sendak shows him that he has nothing to worry about.





	Post-Partum Intimacy

Lotor stopped, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, just...watching Sendak for a moment. He, in turn, was clearly watching the baby sleep, something they were both guilty of.

It wasn’t their fault they had such a precious child. 

Lotor loved this side of Sendak, and usually, he was the only one who got the see it, making it that much more special. 

He was such a good father already. Karzil wasn’t even a month old yet, but Sendak had taken to fatherhood like a duflax to water. 

Finally, Sendak stood and turned, catching Lotor’s eye. “How long were you watching?”

“Just a few minutes,” Lotor assured. “You’re so good with him.”

Sendak crossed the room, coming over to kiss Lotor, like he missed him. Which was silly; Lotor had simply taken a shower, after nursing Karzil, and had been in the bathroom for, at most, half an hour. 

Lotor didn’t mind. He liked these reminders that he was wanted. 

It was only when Sendak’s hands began wandering that Lotor realized what he was up to.

It hadn’t quite been a month, since the delivery, and Lotor had been busy, and tired, and… So there were lots of reasons why he didn’t quite look the way he used to. And it wasn’t that he was ashamed, per se; all of it was the natural consequence of having a child develop inside him for seven months. Perfectly natural and normal, and nothing to be ashamed of, in the same way that his heats were nothing to be ashamed of. 

He stopped Sendak by placing his hands on top of his, pushing them gently away. Then he wrapped his robe around him tighter, closing himself off. “I...think we should go to bed. To sleep. It’s late.”

It wasn’t, not really, but…

“Is that really what you want?” Sendak asked, gently stroking Lotor’s cheek.

“No,” Lotor admitted. “But…” He  _ wanted _ , but… He’d been so  _ confident _ about his body during the pregnancy. He’d never felt more attractive or more desired. But now that he wasn’t pregnant anymore… “Maybe we should...wait. Until things settle down a little. Until I...have time to…” He didn’t really want to say it, but fortunately, he didn’t have to.

“Is that why you don’t let me shower with you anymore?” Sendak asked. “Because you think I won’t find you attractive right now?”

“No,” Lotor lied stubbornly. 

“I miss you,” Sendak said softly, caressing Lotor’s cheek. “It feels like forever since I’ve even really held you, much less…”

Lotor craved that touch, but he didn’t want Sendak to see or feel the new state of his body, so he’d been denying both of them… 

“I love you,” Lotor began. “A great deal.”

“But?”

“I’ve just finished bearing your child. I’m...not as in-shape as I used to be.”

“My love… You brought our child into the world. I’m in no position to judge, even if I did find you less attractive. Which I don’t.”

“No?”

“You look  _ ravishing _ like this.” His hands slid down to Lotor’s hips, which were a little softer and wider than before. “So soft and fertile…”

Lotor flushed.

“We don’t even have to do anything tonight,” Sendak continued. “Just let me hold you. I want to be close to you again. Unless you want to do more, of course; I think you deserve it.”

Lotor’s flush grew hotter. “I- I am tired.” Not a no, exactly, and from the way Sendak’s eyes gleamed, he knew that, too.

“You wouldn’t have to do anything. I’d do all the work. You could just enjoy yourself.”

“If you think,” Lotor said sternly, “you are going to put your cock anywhere near my slit, you have another thing coming.”

“Not what I had in mind,” he replied with that cocky smirk that Lotor always found so charming. 

“Alright,” Lotor said finally. “If you’re offering to do all the work…” 

Sendak’s smirk grew, and that was Lotor’s only warning before Sendak scooped him up, one arm under his knees and the other under his shoulders. He stifled his yelp, although it was unlikely that the baby would wake anyway; Karzil was a  _ sound _ sleeper. 

Sendak carried him over to the bed and set him down. Lotor sprawled out on the covers, watching as Sendak stripped down to his undersuit, and even that was pulled down to his waist. 

Sendak, of course, was as fit as he’d always been. It was too bad he couldn’t carry their next child. 

He crawled over Lotor, leaning down to kiss him. Lotor had always heard that passion and intimacy declined after the birth of a child, but that didn’t really seem to be the case here. 

Sendak pulled away finally, when Lotor was breathless. “Can I?” He asked, playing with the belt of Lotor’s robe.

Lotor hesitated, then nodded. Even if Sendak didn’t find him attractive anymore, he wouldn’t mock or deride Lotor for it. And this wasn’t a permanent thing, either; he’d already lost a little bit of weight just from nursing Karzil. It would just take some time for him to get back to his usual shape. 

Sendak pulled the robe open, and- Lotor felt very exposed like that, especially since Sendak just... _ studied _ him, for a long moment, which had Lotor shifting self-consciously. 

Sendak leaned down to kiss him again. “You are  _ incredibly _ pretty,” he murmured. “Would keep you like this forever, if I could.”

Lotor didn’t think he could flush any harder, but Sendak seemed hellbent on proving him wrong. “ _ Sendak. _ ” 

Sendak only kissed him again, then moved further down, nuzzling Lotor’s throat, purring softly. 

Which...was not really a surprise. After the birth, Lotor’s scent had changed once more, now sweet and calming, to soothe the baby and to prevent aggression in any adults that could, theoretically, harm them. Lotor tilted his head back to allow Sendak more space to work, because this was very nice, and liable to put him to sleep. 

At least until Sendak nipped at the soft space under his jaw, making his intentions very clear. “Love everything about you,” he murmured. “Love your scent, love how you look, how you walk… Love your determination, your intelligence… love that you gave us a child…”

“You- you helped,” Lotor said. 

“You did all the hard work, my love.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Lotor said, tugging on Sendak’s ear until he moved up enough for Lotor to kiss him. 

Finally, Sendak started kissing his way down Lotor’s body, beginning with his neck, nipping and nuzzling occasionally. 

Lotor stopped him when he got to his chest. He was, after all, nursing Karzil, and was consequently quite sore. And also… “Those aren’t for you,” he said sternly, his fingers firmly entangled in Sendak’s crest. 

Sendak ignored him, pressing a gentle kiss to Lotor’s breastbone, then one to the top of each pec.

Once he weaned Karzil, in a year or so, they’d return to the way they’d been before, all muscle and no fat, but for now…

“Don’t worry,” Sendak murmured, raising his eyes to meet Lotor’s. “I’m not going to interfere with our child’s development by depriving him of vital sustenance.”

Lotor rolled his eyes. “You are ridiculous, and if you’re not going to actually  _ -do _ something, then I might as well get some sleep.” 

“Alright,” Sendak relented. “Have I ever disappointed you before?” 

Lotor refused to answer that, for a number of reasons. Instead, he tugged on Sendak’s crest again.

“I love you,” Sendak said softly.

Lotor couldn’t stop himself from smiling at that. Sendak said it so often, at a number of different, seemingly innocuous things. Things he hadn’t thought would remind someone of their love. 

Sendak pressed one more kiss to his breastbone, then moved down even further, settling himself on his stomach between Lotor’s legs. 

Lotor watched curiously. His slit was still  _ extremely _ sore, from giving birth less than a month ago, and anyway, his doctor hadn’t yet cleared him for any sort of activity there, something that Sendak already knew, since he’d been at that appointment. 

Although...that did leave an intriguing option. 

Sendak kissed his belly, just below his navel, then gently lifted one of Lotor’s legs up and draped it over his shoulder, nuzzling the inside of his thigh.

Lotor really had missed this; he shouldn’t have worried, but it was difficult, and at least Sendak made it all so... _ easy _ . 

And then Sendak swallowed his cock, and Lotor had to stifle his scream as he arched off the bed.

“Darling, darling, slow down a little,” Lotor panted. 

Sendak did, moving his head back until only the tip of Lotor’s cock was in his mouth. 

He relaxed and let Sendak take him apart. He was talented with his mouth, no matter where he put it, so… 

Honestly, this was probably just what he needed. He’d been so preoccupied with the baby lately that it was difficult to take a little time for himself, and he had to imagine that perhaps Sendak had felt a little neglected and left out. Yes, a few minutes for them to just be husbands to each other was probably exactly what they both needed.

Sendak ran his tongue along the underside of Lotor’s cock, where the ridges were, and Lotor had to hold onto something -in this case, Sendak’s crest -because it was simply too good. 

Sendak lifted his hips off the bed, pulling him closer to his face, and looked up at him, a gleam in his eyes. Then he swallowed Lotor’s cock down again, holding him still as he came.

Sendak backed off when Lotor started whining and twitching from overstimulation, and rubbed his cheek against Lotor’s hip. “Gods, you’re so gorgeous like this.”

“Mm?”

“I love how soft you are now,” Sendak murmured, squeezing Lotor’s waist -such as it was currently -a little. “Makes it seem like you aren’t malnourished, like I’m actually taking good care of you.”

“You’ve always taken good care of me,” Lotor protested. “And I haven’t been malnourished in -in  _ centuries _ .” And that hadn’t been Sendak’s fault. 

“It’s an alpha thing,” Sendak said. He moved to stretch out next to Lotor. “I like providing for you.”

“And you like getting me pregnant.”

“There is that,” Sendak agreed. He kissed Lotor, and Lotor could taste his own come, but he didn’t particularly care. “I know it’s probably too soon to talk about it, but I hope you’ll at least be open to having more children, one day.”

“I’d like that,” Lotor said. It would be several years before his next heat rolled around, and that would give him adequate time to recover and prepare for another baby. And maybe it was only the post-pregnancy hormones, but he sort of wanted to surround himself with children. “If you can wait a few years.”

“Of course.” Sendak kissed him again, and this time, Lotor could feel the press of Sendak’s cock against him hip. He’d kicked his undersuit off when Lotor wasn’t paying attention, and now Lotor couldn’t help but notice the hot, hard press of it. 

“Let me take care of that for you,” Lotor murmured, snaking a hand down between them. 

“You don’t have to-“

“I want to,” Lotor said. “After everything you’ve done for me…” With his free hand, he pulled Sendak back into a kiss and swallowed down all the sounds he made as Lotor stroked him off.

It would probably be another month before Lotor was up to having Sendak fuck him, if not more, and that was somewhat disappointing. Still, he did like this, too: Sendak’s cock hot and hard in his hand -so big he couldn’t quite wrap his fingers all the way around it - and Sendak falling apart from his touch alone. 

It didn’t take particularly long for Sendak to come, and afterwards, Lotor brought his fingers up to his mouth and carefully licked the come away.

“ _ Lotor _ ,” Sendak whined. “ _ Gods… _ ” 

“Love you,” Lotor said. “Love you so much.”

Sendak purred, loudly; the baby did not wake. “Also, just so you know, your ass has never looked better.”

Lotor laughed. “I was trying to be romantic!”

“Is it not romantic to list the things you love about someone?” Sendak teased.

“You are awful,” Lotor said. “It’s a good thing I love you.” 

“The best thing,” Sendak agreed, gathering Lotor up into his arms (not without an unsubtle groping of his ass, which Lotor allowed). He was still purring, though more softly. “I love you, too, Lotor.”

Lotor nestled closer, his exhaustion catching back up to him, and it was so easy to fall asleep here, with the two most important people in his life close by.

* * *

He woke some time later, to the soft whimpers coming from the cradle. Karzil had likely just woken up, as well, since he wasn’t wailing yet. Ideally, it wouldn’t get to that point.

Lotor pushed himself up a little, so he could recline on the pillows, before reaching over to the cradle, which was conveniently within arm’s reach, and lifted the baby out.

His eyes glowed in the dark as he blinked at Lotor, temporarily soothed by the attention. 

It wouldn’t last long; the timepiece showed that he was due for a feeding, so he was probably hungry. 

An easy enough problem to solve. Lotor cradled him expertly, and Karzil latched on and began to nurse. 

“...Lotor?” Sendak asked drowsily, his eye a slit of gold in the darkness.

“He’s just hungry,” Lotor murmured. “Go back to sleep, darling.” He stroked Sendak’s ear for a moment, then returned to rubbing Karzil’s back.  

Karzil began purring, as he often did while nursing, and Lotor relaxed. He did like these quiet moments in the middle of the night, when it was just him and Karzil. It was special, something Lotor would only ever have with his children, something he alone could do for them. 

Eventually, Karzil finished nursing and fell asleep, still purring, his belly full of milk, so he could grow big and strong. (Just...not  _ too _ quickly.) 

Lotor nuzzled the top of his head for a moment before placing him back in the cradle and settling back down next to the love of his life. 


End file.
